The end of a grudge
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Norm goes and finishes the grudge he has with Timmy as he decides to stay with Danny.   Sequel to Norm's Pet by Arashi Wolf Princess.  DannyxNorm  MarkxMandie


**Me**: Quick note! First off this was a **REQUEST **by DarkAngel048, whom I thank for widening my spectrum of fanfic writing. Two! Yes I know it's not my normal stuff and yes it's not M as there is no smut, only implying it, or real cursing in it, reason it's not K or K+ is that it has two guys kissing and I think doesn't want it to be down on the kids end of the fic spectrum. One more thing this is a **SEQUEL **to _**Norm's Pet **_by Arashi Wolf Princess, if you want smut that's the fic to find it at.

This is just Fluff and an end to Norm's grudge with Timmy so they can quit the bickering as well as Mark showing up and being a goofball.

**The end of a grudge**

**-0-**

Norm smirked as he watch Danny curl up on the bed from where he had taken him hours ago and left him while he went and dealt with Timmy Turner. He laid down next to Danny and pulled his Pet towards him, loving how he sought out his heat like the little kitten he was. Norm kissed Danny's head before leaning against the headboard and waited for his Pet to wake up.

On the other side of the country, Timmy Turner was sitting in his room and thinking back to about an hour ago when that genie Norm popped into his house.

**~0~**

Timmy sat in his room, playing Crash Nebula's new game. He was just about to finish off the monster of the great moon race of Alkine Seven when a familiar gong sound went off and made him pause the game. Timmy looked over to his fishbowl and saw Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were looking at the purple swirling clouds that appeared in front of his door and the vengeful genie named Norm.

Timmy jumped away from his game and towards his Fairies just in case something happened. He watched as the genie looked at him then at the room before back at him, looking content and somewhat bored with being in his room.

"What do you want Norm?" Timmy asked as he kept a cautious eye on the genie. Norm looked at him and smirked before dissipating his tail, making a pair of legs and headed over to the teenager. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof popped up next to Timmy and glared as the genie got closer.

"Hey, hey take it easy I bring no harm for Timmy Turner" the genie said when three fairies pointed their wands, and rattle, towards him.

"I ask again, what do you want Norm? I sent you away!" Timmy said and then got a bad feeling at the realization that if Norm was here instead of being with Danny, then what happened to his cousin?

"Calm young Timmy Turner I just wish to come thank you" Norm said before smirking at little at the scared face that had crossed the teen's face.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt Danny, I wouldn't hurt my Pet" he said the second part softly, but loud enough to have them hear it so he could have them ask.

"What do you mean pet? What did you do to Danny?" Timmy shouted at the genie as he made a move with his hand to create a signal to the Fairies to get ready to attack. Norm chuckled and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Nothing that my Pet didn't ask for himself" Norm said somewhat evilly to make Timmy think the worse, hey he still held a grudge towards him so he it was only fair that he got him back for the past. He smirked at the anger that flashed over Timmy's face and gave a chuckle as he started growling and demanding answers as to what he did to his cousin, really did they think he would harm Danny?

"Calm down, I promise that Danny had no harm come to him" Norm said as the Fairy family started waving their wands towards him. This got Timmy and them to look at him when used Danny's name and not the Pet name.

"Danny's safe?" Timmy asked.

"As safe as anyone can get" Norm said.

"Is he happy?"

"I can only guess he is" Norm replied with a small hopeful tone in the back of his voice. Timmy looked him straight in the eyes and tried to see if the genie was lying, but saw nothing that even hinted that he was lying.

"Don't hurt him" was all he said to the genie after a long three minute silence. Norm blinked at him and nodded.

"I wouldn't do that to him" Norm said softly before walking up to Timmy and holding out his hand.

"Thank you for giving me a chance" Norm said when Timmy took his hand.

"Eh, just keep Danny safe and happy and I'll keep out of your hair" Timmy said to the genie before blinking and decided to give him some advice.

"One thing though, watch out for his crazy godfather, Vlad Masters. He's psycho about Danny to a point of obsession and would kill anyone near him outside Danny's family and circle of friends" Timmy told him and mentally shivered as he remembered the last time he met Vlad, he still had a burn healing on his shoulder from that man. Norm blinked at the advice before nodded his head in thanks, he knew what he meant as he had seen the man around the mansion. The genie then backed away from the teen and dissipated his legs so he could travel.

"See ya around, or until Danny visits you" Norm said and disappeared into a storm of purple clouds with a sound of a gong being chimed.

**~0~**

Now Timmy was just going over things in his head about what the conversation between him and the genie was about other then the fact he pretty much gave his cousin a crazed genie and ended a grudge with said genie.

"Timmy, don't think on it too much, it'll just confuse you" Wanda's voice came out from the fishbowl. Timmy turned to see his Fairy family looking at him, watching him. He then smiled at them before hearing a shout come from outside and turned to look out his window. He saw Mark Chang in his human get up running into his house, oh how he was glad his parents were away at the moment. The alien prince pounded on his door and opened it before slamming it shut and diving towards him.

"Timmy Turner you've got to help me!" he said while shaking the teen back and forth. Timmy felt his brain swish in his skull and started feeling light headed.

"Alright! What is it?" he shouted when he had enough of being shaken. Mark looked towards the window and dived out of sight when a spaceship zoomed by.

"Mandie is going to kill me!" the prince said from his spot near Timmy's closet. Timmy blinked as he looked at his Yugopotamian friend and sighed.

Some things never changed.

**-0-**

Norm blinked his eyes open when he felt Danny stir. His brain tried to process the fact that he had fallen asleep sometime ago while he had watched his Pet in his sleep. He looked down to see Danny's baby blue eyes look up at him and smile when he caught the genie's eyes. Norm leaned down and kissed the Halfa tenderly and felt him return it before moaning slightly when Norm started prodding his mouth with his tongue.

Danny eagerly let Norm in and kissed him passionately while getting pulled into his lover's lap. He wrapped his arms around Norm's neck and pressed himself close to the genie before breaking the kiss so he could breath. He looked at Norm and smiled at him before lowering his head to the crook of Norm's neck and nuzzling him like a kitten.

Norm chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Danny and laid back against the headboard. They stayed like that and eventually lulled back to sleep. They thanked it for being a god giving Sunday so they could get more sleep as Danny had class tomorrow and decided that sleep was more important then play at the moment.

Play time could wait a little longer.

**-0-**

**Me**: Alright hoped you like. DarkAngel048 here ya go, other oneshots will be out soon so be patient please.


End file.
